Dance With Me
by cookie-happiness
Summary: [ON HOLD FOR TIME BEING] Yasu's sister is getting married, but she wants Yasu to dance at her wedding. Yasu is a master at many things, yet dancing isn't one of them. So with the help of a childhood friend, Yasu comes across Kaoru Hitachiin. Throughout the weeks, Kaoru begins to teach Yasu how to dance, but as they both become closer, dancing experience isn't the only thing Yasu w
1. Prologue

**Ok, so this is the sequal thing to Fate? Cruel? No Way! It's a cross over from Ghost Hunt to OHSHC since I thought it would be fun to write ^.^ **

**Now my awesome readers, you'll have to forgive me when uploading this story since I have a lot of things to do lately so I may not upload quickly. I'm sorry! But anyway, I've already finished (nearly -_-) chapter 1, so all's good. Yep, yep. **

**Sooo, here it is... I hope you enjoy it! And remember, you're always welcome to share celerbratory cookies with me! Just in case you can't, y'know, finish them all by yourself... tehe :3**

_**Just to clarify: Some characters in the following will be a little O.O.C. They are described as what my weirdo imagination likes to think of them like. But still, ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Ah! No, wait Bou-san!" The air was coming out thickly now as I tried to steady my breathing. My knees were weak and my mouth parted slightly.

Bou-san in return grunted at my breathless plea, yet continued to advance his hand near the top of the blue shorts I was wearing. "I'm nearly there, you'll feel it soon."

"B-but Bou-san, can't we wait until later?" I asked quietly, before scrunching up my nose as something hot and slimy touched the outside of my covered behind. My breathing continued to quicken as the heat and wetness lowered slightly.

"Here, hold your shirt up higher; it's getting in the way. I need better access," the monk ordered. "And stop trying to pull away, you're having it in there whether you like it or not."

I whined in protest, fisting the desk in front of me when I felt it all in the back of my underwear. My cheeks were burning from the embarrassment as well as the denial that I had to do his. And in the desperate need to distract myself from what was going on behind me, I diverted my thinking to sheep. I hated sheep. Darn.

"Yasu, this may feel awkward for awhile, but bare with it for a few seconds until I pull it out. Ok?" Bou-san mumbled in my ear. I nodded in response, knowing I couldn't get out of it anyway. With my eyes held firmly shut, I whimpered my way through just 4 seconds of torture before finally pulling Bou-san's hand from my pants, bringing the slimy hot rubber ball of custard out with it.

"I can't do it! Mai! Ayako! You win, just keep the goddamn money, and don't ever make me have Bou-san shove custard down my pants again!" I bellowed girlishly whilst grimacing at the sight of said custard.

Mai and Ayako, along with John, Bou-san and Masako, could be heard laughing in the background. Giggling at my non manly defeat. Naru simply ignored our lack of work morality and let us get on with our little bet; if I couldn't hold hot custard (in a thin balloon) down my pants for 15 seconds, then they won a fair share of money each. And much to my distaste, they won.

Hours later the thought of losing all that money was still too much for little old me, so I headed to the public library near my high school to clear my head.

Evidently, Fate? Cruel? Yes way!, had other ideas and instead of the peaceful read of the book I intended to indulge in, I got a very annoying call from my very annoying sister, making my very annoying phone go off in a very quiet library. I had only got to pull out my pocketed phone before an elderly voice caught my attention.

"Damn boy! This is a library for bookworms and not high egoistic phone calls from highly inappropriate chat lines! Now go on, get you little legs out of this library before I kick you out!" An old lady with ANCIENT glasses hissed at me. My phone was soon ignored as I stared at the innocent librarian who had deemed it appropriate to assume I am speaking on chat lines. Moi? Chat lines? Psh! Obviously not! ... well not ones with girls on the other line anyway. Ha! Surprise people, Moi is gay! Yep, I prefer finger lickin', soldier brickin' guys! Muhahahaha! Anyway... Bou-san's not my type.

My ringing phone and the librarian, who now had her arms up in a fighting stance, brought me out of my freakishly weird daydream. "Ah. Yeah, sorry about that baggy Betty but if you'll just hook me up with the rest of your speech later I'll probably get back to you. Right now I have an annoying sister to block out when she starts babbling." I grinned cheekily, waving to the confused librarian and skipping from the library doors.

I breathed out before pressing the answer button on my touch screen phone. "Talk." I demanded, trying to sound authoritative and menacing. However that failed when I laughed at a nearby dog humping some shocked mans leg. Wait, is that dog a male?! Hmm, interesting...

"Yasu!" A female voice screamed from the other side of the phone before sighing in defeat. "Geez Yasu, are you perving on dogs and unsuspecting pedestrians again?" My sister asked. I blinked once, before stuttering a no into the phone. Damn this woman has eyes everywhere!

"Yasu, I need to talk to you." She giggled excitedly after a usual banter of nonsense. I frowned playfully, even though she couldn't see me.

"Aren't you already talking to me?" I heard her frustrated growl on the other end and knew that she was probably twirling her black locks in her fingers from stress due to my constant teasing.

"Anyway," she began, "Shinzou proposed to me!" Ouch. That's my ear drum gone.

I decided to tease her a little more, knowing she'll hang up soon anyway. "What? Shinzou? Hasn't he ran away from you yet? Damn! Give it a month." I laughed. She growled again.

"I'm being serious Yasu! Anyway, I want you to do a dance at my wedding. You refused to even look at the dance floor at our parents wedding, so this is pay back." I could actually hear her grinning evilly at her master plan. She devil.

"Hey, that dance floor was damn to bright!" My defense was futile though; I hate dancing. Bleh! Wait... she wants me to dance!

"Hey now Chika, you can't be serious. I can't dance!" I whined.

She flicked her tongue casually in the phone. "Well then learn. I'm sure Kyouya can help." And without even letting me say anything back, she hung up. Darn.

Hmmm, Kyouya. I haven't seen him for years. But Chika's right, he could help. What with him graduating that posh school and all.

Right, it's decided! I shall call Kyouya now! ... or later ... who am I kidding?! I shall be calling Kyouya Ootori tomorrow when I can be bothered.

Now, off to the donut store!

* * *

**Mmmmm, donuts... **


	2. AN

Hey guys! ~ I'm really sorry if you guys thought that this was a chapter.

It's really just me explaining my lousiness about not uploading. Again, I'm sorry! ^.^

I've been really busy lately since school started. Plus I'm going away in 2 days, so I had to sort everything out for that. I've also been busy with my art (yes, I draw too ^.^), but I promise that as soon as I get the time, I'll finish the chapter I'm currently writing and upload it.

Please bear with it for awhile! Thank you ~

Also, if you'd like, I have an account on wattpad and I uploaded a one-shot (boyxboy) on there a few months ago. If you'd like to check it out, please do! I'd love for you guys to read it.

So again, I'm sorry about the uploading for Dance With Me. But if you'd like to check my other one-shot out, you can pm me and I'll send you the link. It doesn't let me post the link here... poo ...

Thanks You!

Love, Cookie ~ ^.^


	3. Chapter 1

**Here´s another upload. Sorry it´s short, it´s because I´m on holiday but I wanted to post a chapter. So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Yasu´s POV

And that's how I got here; waiting in a empty laminated hall by myself.

I actually rang up Kyouya, met with him to catch up on things since we hadn't seen each other for awhile, and then followed him to a huge building where he then left me here. We're childhood friends if you haven't guessed already. Although sticking me up a tree and leaving me there when we were 7 wasn't really friendly. Maybe he's a sadist?... o.k. not going there. Oh! And he told me he was gay when I met up with him. He's freakin' gay! I was shocked, you could say that. I'd give a damn bloated fish a run for their money. Hmm, I wonder what a bloated fish tastes like? Would it still be bloated though if it's guttless and baked... nope.

So, after I begged him to accompany me on a gay man hike, which he refused, bleh! he then told me he was dating the blonde guy from his High School. You know, the one he 'accidentally' forgot to tell me about. Damn Kyouya. So then I asked him, "hey, which one is the cat?" And he was like "Say what?!" Seriously, he went all 'deer in the headlight' on me when I explained further. Yeah, I really didn't expect him to 'occasionally' take one for the team. God bless his soul and his ubba sexy boyfriend (he showed me some pics ;) dayum).

Back to business, Kyouya agreed to help me. He said he had this really crazy guy that can teach me how to dance in the 4 week time span I have left until the humiliation starts. Kyouya also told me his name, Kaoru, and that he has a twin brother, Hikaru. So now it's just me, standing in this huge hall, with nothing but red velvet curtains and a sound system on a small table in, on a weekend, waiting for this Kaoru guy to show.

As if on que, the huge double doors opposite me flung open in a cheeful maner, revealing the most unique guy I had ever seen in my life.

Watching pervy dogs and unsuspecting pedestrians was nothing compared to watching this guy. Great. Now I sound like a pervy dog. Yep, I can definitely see the cute little tail growing on my ars- "Are you Yasu?"

Damn. He has the most amazing voice ever.

Kaoru's POV

"Hey Kaoru!" Kyouya shouted, waving his hand towards me. I sighed, annoyed, but still got up from my chair to walk over to him. Stupid octopus just disturb my fine game of chess. Ok, so I was just randomly placing the pieces on the board. What. I'm not superman, I can't do everything.

"Yes octopus man?" I asked as I sat on Kyouya's lap and kissed his cheek teasingly. Tamaki growled beside him before peeling me off his boyfriend with ease. Damn octopus man's boyfriend was pretty strong.

Kyouya blushed slightly when Tamaki licked his cheek, as if disinfecting his face from my lips. Meany.

"Anyway, Kaoru, never call me an octopus again. Also, I need a favor from you." Kyouya managed to cough out, still blushing as Tamaki decided to go all out and lick him like a lollipop. Mmmm, lollipops.

"Hmmm?" I replied, still dreaming of those lovely, delicious sweets.

The black headed boy sighed at my lack of interest. Usually when he asked me for favours, which was very rarely, I'd already be writing down a whole lot of things that he could do for me in return for the favour. "I need you to dance for me."

I looked at him shocked. Then at Tamaki, who by the way, was still making a meal out of Kyouya. I looked back at Kyouya and patted his shoulder. "Dude, I love you, but not enough to give you a lap dance." I explained with an apologetic look.

Tamaki stopped mid lick and gawked at me, tongue hanging and all. Kyouya too was giving me the WTF look. Now I'm confused.

"Seriously Kaoru? I wasn't implying that!" He scrunched his face up, Tamaki following after. Hey, I have a pretty good body. I'm not a disease.

Crossing my arms and huffing I began walking towards the exit, but Kyouya called my name before I could reach it.

"Wait! Kyouya! I need you to help me out." Hmmm, maybe if I do this he'll think about accompanieng me to that gay bar I wanted to visit. Yes, I'm gay. If you don't like that, then go suck balls. Oh wait... wouldn't that make you gay too, if you were a dude?! Holy shiznick! You'll totally be gay too! Ha! Now you'll have to go watch spongebob! Muhahahaha!

"Er, Kaoru?" Oh right, Kyouya's still here.

"Ok." I answered in a sing-song voice. Kyouya looked confused, so I quickly set my self up for a quick game to encourage his understanding.

I held up four fingers in front of his face. He looked at me with an understanding face and answered. "Four words." He grinned triumphantly. Yeah, I know. Kyouya grinning = nightmares.

However his grin was replaced by a frown when he realised what we were actually doing. "Kaoru, I am not playing charades with you!" Boo. He's such a bore.

"Meany. I was going to say that I'll help you."

"Really?" He asked, skeptical of my intentions. Oh boy, you have no idea what here is gunna make you do. Tehe, I'm so awesome.

I nodded mere seconds after and he sighed in relief.

It took him exactly 1 minute, 46 seconds (I was counting), for him to tell me about his childhood friends' situation. Apparently, I need to teach him how to dance. Awesome.

So that's how I got here. Opening the doors to the most mesmorising man I have ever seen. And trust me, these eyes are trained.

My voice was hoarse, but for some strange reason I wanted to say his name. It was like a hunger, that if I said it, I'd somehow become closer to this beautiful man. So I spoke; the words just slid off my tongue like honey. "Are you Yasu?" I asked.

And as soon as he looked into my eyes and nodded, I knew that this would be the start of something special.


End file.
